With progress of wireless communications technologies and popularization of intelligent terminal devices, various intelligent services appear, and a check-in service is one of the intelligent services. Check-in may refer to a behavior that a user on a social network publishes, on the network, what the user is doing in a particular location at a particular time. Check-in data is generated for each check-in, where the check-in data may include spatiotemporal behavior information such as a check-in time, a check-in location, and a person who checks in (that is, a check-in user), a check-in activity, and the like. Spatiotemporal behavior information in a single piece of check-in data is random, and spatiotemporal behavior information in massive check-in data has a high research value.
Data visualization may play a function of greatly pushing subsequent data mining, but how to visualize spatiotemporal behavior data (data including spatiotemporal behavior information of a user, for example, check-in data) needs to be resolved urgently.